danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
מצד חשביהו
ימין|ממוזער|250px|שבר כתב החרס - במקור: 20 ס"מ גובה 16 ס"מ רוחב - mhko:GU-theologמצד חשביהו ,(Mezad Hashavyahu), הוא מבנה ממלכתי, מצד העשוי מאבני גזית, מהמאה ה-7 לפנה"ס, מימי המלך יאשיהו, מלך יהודה. המבנה התגלה במקרה ונחפר בשנת 1960 על ידי י.נוה מטעם , אגף העתיקות, לשעבר, והחברה לחקירת ארץ-ישראל ועתיקותיה. המצד הוא בצד "דרך החוף" ובגבול גבעות החול, דרומית מקיבוץ פלמחים לתל יבנה ים. פירסומו של האתר נובע מהאוסטרקון , שבר חרס, של ה"קוֹ‏צֶ‏ר" בשדהו, הזועק לצדק, באמצעות משלוח האוסטרקון לממונה הממלכתי, שר הצבא, במצד חשביהו. האוסטרקון מצוי במוזיאון ישראל המצודה מסתרעת על שטח של שש דונם, בצורת האות "ר", בהתאם לתוואי השטח. היא כוללת:שער מבוצר מכורכר, חדרי משמר , מגדלים ושורות אחדים של בתים ובינהם רחובות וכן חצר ציבורית גדולה. באחד האוסטרקונים נמצא כתוב: חשביהו בן יא ומכן בא שמו של המצד. מצד חשביהו ניטש בשנה שבה יאשיהו, מלך יהודה נֱגֵף בפני "פרעה נכו" מלך מצרים במגידו בשנת 609 לפנה"ס. מצרים שלטה דרך הים המקראית המובילה מצפון הארץ לדרומה דרך שפלת החוף. ולכן, אין להניח כי ניתנה לממלכת יהודה אפשרות להחזיק מצד באזור מעבר בעל חשיבות אסטרטגית. החפירות במקום בחפירות שנערכו במקום התגלו בחדרי המשמר ששה אוֹ‏סְטְרָ‏קוֹ‏נִים, שברי חרס, הכתובים בדיו בכתב עברי עתיק. באוסטרקונים מופיעים שמות כמו חשביהו, שעל שמו המצד, הושעיהו וכן (ע)בדיה. התגלו במצד גם חרסים מסוף המאה ה-7 לפנה"ס , מדוייק יותר - ההערכה היא בין 639 לפנה"ס - 609 לפנה"ס. בין החרסים התגלתה קרמיקה יוונית מהסוג " wild goat style"להלן הבהרות על המושג: # בתרגום מילולי: בסגנון עז הפרא. #לפי הויקיפדיה באנגלית: The Wild Goat Style was a form of vase painting produced in the east Greece, namely the south and eastern Ionian islands, between circa 650 to 550 BCE. # לפי מקור נוסף הסגנון הוא ממשפחת "שחורי הדמויות" . # מכל מקום קרמיקה האופיינית למאה הששית והשביעית לפני הספירה. ומכאן ההשערה כי איוש המצד היה על ידי סוחרים או חיל עזר של שכירים שהגיעו לארץ מאיי יוון. האחרונים פעלו גם תחת השלטון המצרי וייתכן גם תחת שלטון יאשיהו מלך יהודה. כן נמצאו במקום שרידים מהתקופה הכנענית פיניקית תולדות האוסטרקון לפי הכתוב באוסטרקון נראה כי המחזיק בשדה, ה"עבד" - נתין, אריס או עבד ממש - החליט להתלונן בפני הממונה הממלכתי, אולי שר הצבא - מפקד המצד -על המפקח על המיסים, הושעיהו בן שבי, אשר נשלח לגבות ממנו חוב כלשהוא ועיקל את בגדו היחידי. הקוצר בשדהו החליט לכתוב את התלונה על גבי שבר חרס ולשלוח אותה למצד. לטענתו, הוא לא חייב כסף והוא מבקש לקבל בחזרה את הבגד היחיד שברשותו. האמור בכתובת מזכיר את האמור בספר שמות: השיטה המקובלת לגביית חוב ממיעוטי יכולת הייתה באמצעות עיקול הבגד. המקרא מורה כי במקרה כזה יש להשיב לאדם את בגדו לשעות הלילה, אחרת לא יהיה לו במה להתכסות. אריה יצחקי סבור כי ב"מכתבו של הקוצר" או "מכתבו של האיש העני" מבטא את היחס בין השלטון הצבאי והעם באותה עת. תוכן האוסטרכון האגרת כתובה בתעתיק הכתב העברי הקדום לכתב שלנו, בכתיב חסר, ללא אותיות סופיות וללא פיסוק. הכתיבה נעשתה בדיו , אשר נשמר די בבהירות . תוכנה קריא גם לאדם בן זמננו. חלקים קטנים מחרסהיו חסרים ותוכנם הושלם בידי החוקרים. ישמע אדוני השר את דבר עבדו. עבדך היה קוצר בחצר אסם (שם המקום) ויקצור עבדך ויסיים (את עבודתו) כימים ימימה לפני שבת. כאשר סיים עבדך את עבודתו בקציר כימים ימימה בא הושעיהו בן שבי ולקח את בגד עבדך עם סיום עבודתי. זה (כבר) ימים שלקח את הבגד. וכל אחי יעידו לטובתי הקוצרים איתי בחום השמש. אחי יעידו שאני חף מפשע. וייקח (הושעיהו) את בגדי ואפנה לשר (על מנת) שתשיב לעבדך את הבגד.... המקור: אתר עידן התנ"ך הקשר עם שנת השמיטה זאב ח' ארליך מעלה את ההשערה כי הפסוק שכתוב בו כימים ימימה לפני שבת קשור לשנת השמיטה. שהרי אם הבגד נלקח יום, יומיים לפני שבת, והוא יוחזר לו בימים הקרובים, אין צורך לפנות אל הממונה. זאב ארליך סבור כי המונח "שבת" מתיחס למובן המקראי "שנת השמיטה". ואז הפסוק יובן כך: "ויקצור עבדך ויכל (סיים/מדד) ואסם את התבואה - שנה שלמה לפני השמיטה" כלומר כבר בשנה קודמת סיימתי את חובותי בקציר. ועתה החליט המפקח כי נותרו לי עוד חובות. אם לקח את בגדי, הרי זה לתקופה ארוכה, לפחות עד לאחר שנת השמיטה. לאור גירסה זו מציע זאב ארליך הבנה חדשה לכתוב בשבר החרס: 9 הערות שוליים ראו גם * יאשיהו מלך יהודה לקריאה נוספת * זאב וילנאי, 'אנציקלופדיה לידיעת ארץ ישראל, עם עובד, 1978, כרך ששי, עמוד 4672 * אריה יצחקי, מדריך ישראל - השרון - דרום מישור החוף וצפון הנגב, בית ההוצאה כתר - משרד הבטחון ההוצאה לאור, 1979. * אלכס פנטלקין, ' מצד חשביהו: בדיקה של התרבות החומרית והשחזור ההיסטורי לקראת סוף תקופת הברזל', בתוך: פישר, מ. (עורך). מחקרי יבנה-ים 2. תל אביב. * זאב ח' ארליך (ז'אבו), תלונת הקוצר ממצד חשביהו,מקור ראשון, 10 באוגוסט 2007. * Fantalkin, A. 2001. Mezad Hashavyahu: Its Material Culture and Historical Background. Tel Aviv 28/1, 166 pages, 48 figures קישורים חיצוניים * אתר אוניברסיטת תל אביב על האתר ובקישור פנימי על הגאוגרפיה של האזור בתקופת המקרא * הרב יהודה זולדן, מקץ שבע שנים תעשה שמטה, פרשת ראה, תשס"ב, המרכז ללימודי יסוד ביהדות באוניברסיטת בר אילן - על זעקת העם לפני שנת השמיטה. * צילומים מאתר תל יבנה ים, כולל חרסים יווניים מהסוג שנמצאו במצד חשביהו קטגוריה:אתרים ארכאולוגיים בארץ ישראל